


The demons we fight.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Girls in Love, Major Character Injury, Pain, The Clave Are Dicks, Week 2 : Neon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: When werewolves start going missing it’s up to new alpha, Maia to find them. Of course her shadowhunter girlfriend Clary wouldn’t let her go alone and so the two head out on a mission that will leave one of them alone in the dark with only a crumpled picture.





	The demons we fight.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



The two girls walked side by side as they arrived at the abandoned warehouse. Maia had tracked her packmate and ex-girlfriend, Gretel’s scent to this spot.  
Clary hadn’t been able to pick up the heat signatures of any demons but the pair had agreed what something felt off.  
What they hadn’t been expecting however was the full on assault that had rained down on them the minute they entered the building. They fought as hard as they could but they were outnumbered ten to one and were quickly losing the upper hand. One thing was very clear. They had walked into a trap and a trap that they would be hard pressed to walk out off. 

Time stopped as Clary spun to block a blade coming at her head, at the same time a Ravener demon pierced her stomach with a poisoned fang. Maia watched, frozen as Clary’s eyes met her own for a heartbeat before the redhead sagged and fell to the ground.

Maia had no idea what had happened next, she had acted on instinct, her only care getting Clary to the Institute.  
She found a motorcycle outside and pulling Clary tight against her body she rode as if her life depended on it. Because Clary was her life and she wasn’t going to lose her.  
The young girl’s eyes were wild and unfocused, sweat covering her forever. She wrapped herself around the warm and comforting heat of Maia’s body. Her every whimper erging the werewolf faster.

***

She could feel the beat of her heart in her ears and behind her eyes.  
She could feel Maia holding her tight but Clary couldn’t break through the haze that had settled on her mind long enough to understand what was happening around her. Although she could feel the panic and pain somewhere deep under the haze but all she could concentrate on was the flash of the lights as they passed them. The blur of light against the dark of night mesmerizing and all consuming until all she could see was the brilliant light illuminating the path through the dark path ahead.

***

Maia arrived at the Institute, Clary unconscious in her arms. The shadowhunters had immediately taken her to the med bay but Maia had been forced to stay outside of Institute grounds.  
Time had stood still. She had waited for the anger to rise but she was just drained, her fear and heartbreak refusing to give way to any other emotion.  
Terrified and alone, Maia passed in the dark.  
Her hands bug into the pockets of her leather jacket when she felt a pair of keys and a wallet. Clary’s. Clary had a habit of borrowing Maia’s favourite jacket often forgot to empty the pockets after.  
Pulling out the worn photograph taken on their first date from the side of Clary’s wallet, Maia felt the tears she had been holding back, slowly slide down her cheeks. 

[](https://postimg.cc/Q9CcDcvc)


End file.
